twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Swan and Jacob Black
Bella Swan and Jacob Black's relationship varies throughout the series from friendship to love triangle, and eventually to friendship again. ''Twilight'' In Twilight, Bella only encounters Jacob four times after she moved to Forks. She first meets him on First Beach on La Push where she successfully flirts with him to gather information about the Quileute tribe's legends regarding vampires. He tells her what he knows about the Cold Ones and how the story relates to the Cullen family. Though her flirt was a trick to gather information, she expresses a liking in Jacob. The second time, Jacob visits Bella with his father. Billy warns Bella about Edward Cullen while sending Jacob away to pick up something from the truck (which wasn't even there). The third time, Jacob and Billy visit Bella's house again. While Billy and Charlie prepare to enjoy a baseball match, Bella and Jacob hang out. The fourth time, Billy sends Jacob to Forks High School on prom night to try and persuade her to break up with Edward, quoting, "We'll be watching you." Jacob crashes the prom and dances with Bella before Edward takes over again, much to his dismay. Their relationship changes greatly after this novel. Jacob appears more often in the [[Twilight (film)|movie adaptation of Twilight]]. He first appears with his father to deliver Bella's Chevy pick-up truck and teaches her how to handle it. ''New Moon'' Bella and Jacob ceased to meet since prom night. Months after Edward left Forks, Bella comes to find Jacob and persuades him to help her rebuild two dead motorcycles to experience adrenaline rushes in order to hear Edward's voice in her mind, but as they spend more time together he starts to open up and about his feelings for her, and Bella is torn by her own feelings to both Edward and Jacob. After Jacob phases, he is prohibited by Sam from seeing Bella, saying that he could hurt her. When Laurent attempts to kill Bella at the meadow, Jacob appears in wolf form with his pack and run off to kill him. Bella visits Jacob after one week of solitude. He furiously orders her away after learning from the tribe that she has known about the Cullens being vampires. One night, Jacob visits her at her house and gives her clues to help her figure out what he has become. She eventually discovers that he is now a "werewolf". (Technically shape-shifter.) The next morning, she visits him and they finally tell each other everything. Turns out, Victoria has come to kill Bella, given Edward killed her mate, James. Jacob tells this to Sam and they prepare a hunting troop for Victoria. After a while she jumps off a cliff to hear Edward's voice again but ends up almost drowning, if not being killed by Victoria first, but Jacob pulls her out before she could seal her fate, keeping Victoria at bay with his "repulsive, wet dog smell" and herself from drowning. At the end of the book Jacob is forced to stay away, lovesick, when Edward returns to be with Bella once again. Jacob turns in her motorcycle to Charlie to make him ground her, not knowing that she's already grounded for leaving without his permission. ''Eclipse'' Their relationship wavers again in Eclipse. For weeks, Jacob continuously stays from a distance while Bella tries to contact him. After Emmett and Paul almost have a fight hunting Victoria, Jacob visits Bella and Edward at school to warn them. Jacob struggles to keep away from Edward but be with Bella, and even tries to convince Bella to choose him instead of Edward. This leads to a big argument between them, and Jacob decides to tolerate the Cullens to see Bella more often. He forces a kiss on her, which Bella was outraged by. (And Bella punches Jacob, breaks her hand...) They soon make up however, though Jacob continues to fight for her, a bit more carefully this time. He makes her a bracelet for graduation present, much to her pleasure. It's a wooden, carved wolf charm. When the Cullens discover an army of newborn vampires coming for Bella, Jacob volunteers to help, willingly putting aside his still-roaming issues for the time being. When he learns that Bella and Edward are engaged, he is enraged and pretends to sacrifice himself to make Bella willingly offer a kiss; which is the only thing keeping him from killing himself. As Bella is kissing Jacob, she realizes that she's in love with Jacob after all. Edward learns about this kiss while it goes on because "Jacob's thoughts are very noisy". Despite Bella realizing her feelings for Jacob, she still chooses Edward over him, and he is broken to the bottom of his heart. Bella is saddened as well, as she cries for having to reject him, with Edward comforting her all night. After a while, Edward sends Jacob a wedding invitation, prompting him to run into the woods and live as a wolf to escape the pain he's in. ''Breaking Dawn'' For two months, Jacob has gone missing since Eclipse. He reappears at Bella and Edward's wedding, and asks to dance with the bride, trying to cope with her choice until she tells him of her honeymoon plans. He gets violent to the idea, and Seth and Sam are forced to restrain him. Edward impregnates Bella on their honeymoon and they return to Forks earlier than planned. Jacob believes that she has already turned at this point and engages a solo attack against everyone's advice until he learns of Bella's pregnancy. Edward is worried that Bella will die and offers to "pimp her out" by letting Jacob sleep with her to give her a child who won't kill her slowly. Jacob finds this intriguing, but refuses in the end. Jacob also promises to kill Edward if Bella doesn't pull through, which Edward gladly agrees to. When Sam finally plans an unprovoked attack against the Cullens to prevent Bella's child from being born, wavering Jacob breaks from the pack to protect her. During the pregnancy, he and Bella feel strongly drawn to each other in ways they'd never felt before. Every day, Jacob would visit her and be by her side, even with a broken heart. When her daughter Renesmee was born in a labor that nearly killed Bella, Jacob tries to kill the baby, but instead imprints on her, thus freeing him of his depression over Bella's rejection. Bella becomes furious when she first finds out about the imprinting, and even more furious when she hears that he nicknamed her daughter after the Loch Ness monster, but learns to cope with it in time. When they find out that the Volturi are coming to destroy their family, Bella decides to forge legal documents for both Jacob and Renesmee to help them escape, trusting her daughter in his care and accepting his imprinting on her wholeheartedly. When the confrontation readies to turn into a battle, Bella hands Renesmee to Jacob, saying their goodbyes. Jacob, though no longer in love with Bella, gives her a tearful hug. The situation turns peaceful when Alice and Jasper bring back prominent witnesses to stop the Volturi. By the end of Breaking Dawn, Jacob and Bella are finally able to put their issues behind them and become best friends once again. He continues to think of her as a friend rather than a vampire, which she deeply appreciates. See also *Gallery:Jacob Black and Bella Swan *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen *Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen Category:Couples